Esto es la guerra
by fandita-lp
Summary: Él es un caza nova, ella es una caza recompensas, y estos dos se unen como su prueba final y dará comienzo una guerra donde lo único que importa es ¿Quien se enamorara primero?
1. Chapter 1

Este es un nuevo fic que me pidieron de dan y runo no va a durar mucho o eso espero bueno iré poniendo la continuación como me vayan llegando las ideas así que les pido que me den consejos para continuarlo sin nada mas que decir aquí esta el fic

Bakugan no me pertenece lo único que me pertenece es la trama que me llego oyendo la canción "esas son puras mentiras" escúchenla esta muy buena

Estamos en guerra

En una un pequeño parque estaba dan sentado tranquilamente leyendo un pequeño libro en eso llega shun y se sienta, dan deja de leer el libro y volta a verlo, ambos sacan un papel

Dan: shun

Shun: dan

Dan: 25

Shun: 27

Dan: ¿¡que? No puede ser déjame ver eso

Shun le entrega el papel tranquilamente y sonríe victorioso mientras dan lo lee desesperadamente cuando termina de leerlo se lo entrega a shun y bufa molesto

Dan: es increíble que me sigas ganando esta vez me esforcé muchísimo y tu continuas ganándome cada mes como si nada

Shun: eso es porque soy tu maestro y tengo mas experiencia que tu dan ven vamos a caminar

Dan se levanta y comienzan a caminar alrededor de el parque mientras hablaban del resultado de su apuesta

Shun: aun te falta mucho por aprender dan y yo soy tu maestro no esperes ganarme así como así sin embargo esta vez estuviste cerca dan has avanzado mucho mas rápido que muchos de los alumnos que he tenido tienes talento y potencial dan pero debes de ser mas paciente además estamos empezando el mes tal vez esta vez puedas ganarme

Dan: si otro mes mas de salir con un montón de chicas asfixiantes y las pocas que no son así son caprichosas y además ya e salido con muchas de ellas no quedan tantas chicas en la ciudad shun

Shun: recuerda la quinta regla de un caza nova dan

Dan: …..

Shun: ¬¬ no la recuerdas ¿verdad?

Dan: …

Shun: escucha hasta que me derrotes en nuestra apuesta mensual no podre entregarte esto (enseñándole un libro que en la parte de enfrente decía reglas y consejos para el caza nova maestro) solo puedo decirte las reglas principales y darte algún consejo así que por el momento lo único que puedo hacer es….

Le da un zape a dan en la cabeza y este se la agarra adolorido

Shun: golpearte con ella y decirte la regla hasta que te la aprendas la quinta regla del caza nova es "siempre habrá chicas con quienes salir o en casos extremos se tendrá que regresar con chicas con las que ya salió" no digas que no quedan con quienes salir dan siempre habrá chicas no importando de donde vengan

Dan: muy bien pero me dejarías verlo

Shun: ¿para que?

Dan: para tener suerte

Shun le muestra un collar que decía maestro grabado el collar parecía los que tienen los cadetes

Shun: esta es la prueba de la maestría tienes esta nueva oportunidad para conseguirla y tener derecho a los privilegios que te otorga así que ve y busca una chica

Dan: referente a eso te iba a decir que iba a cambiar mi técnica

Shun: ¿cambiarla?

Dan: si, en ves de utilizar tu técnica novia flash, comenzare a utilizar la de varias novias a la vez

Shun: no dan eso es muy peligroso recuerda la tercera regla de los caza nova "una chica enojada es muy peligrosa" y créeme que el hecho de que las engañes las enoja mucho

Dan: me asegurare de que no lo sepan

Shun: dan eso es arriesgado además de que las chicas son importantes y merecen respeto no que las engañes por eso nunca e cambiado de técnica dan eso es cruel incluso

Dan: vamos no te portes como si fueras mi padre además la cuarta regla de un caza nova es "improvisa y mantente inventando para mejorar" esto lo usare como técnica puesta a prueba si me sale bien seguiré practicando y tal vez te gane si no de todas formas puedo intentarlo el mes que entra no tiene importancia

Shun: claro esa es la única regla de la cual te acuerdas

Dan: bueno si quiero ganarte debo empezar ya pero no te preocupes solo saldré con tres a la vez para evitar problemas lo tengo todo bajo control ya me voy nos vemos

Shun se quedo parando un momento volvió su vista al libro y continuo caminando

En un restaurante conocido por los fans estaba Alice sentada en una mesa mientras runo y 2 chicas mas atendían el restaurante que estaba lleno

Runo: lamento la tardanza Alice ¿que vas a querer?

Alice: no hay problema runo y solo voy a querer un café oye ¿donde esta Víctor?

Runo: termine ayer con el

Alice: pero se veía que le gustabas mucho recuerda los últimos regalos que sean por culpa para terminarlo pacíficamente sin lagrimas

Runo: pero ya me estaba hartando de el además ya tenia todo lo que quería no era necesario terminarlo y hacerlo sentir bien

Alice: los estas enamorando demasiado y los rompes muy cruelmente un hombre así es peligroso

Runo: seguro lo superara además no me preocupa lo tengo todo bajo control Alice ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

Alice: porque soy tu maestra y tengo que asegurarme que lo hagas bien para que cuando tú le enseñes a alguien sepas todo lo necesario

Runo: Alice ¿Cuándo me ascenderás a maestra?

Alice: cuando crea que estas preparada para ello

Runo: ya e estado con muchos y todos los he controlado bien soy una buena caza recompensas

Alice: ¿Qué hay de Víctor de Héctor y de muchos con los que has terminado mal?

Runo: que tiene que los termine así de todos modos terminar es terminar no importa como se termine

Alice: runo no me gusta que seas tan cruel eso te a hacer daño a ti también

Runo: ya basta Alice deja de preocuparte tanto yo voy a estar bien además ya tengo que irme a buscar nueva presa ya que termino mi jornada nos vemos Alice

La chica se va dejando a Alice pensativa en la mesa tomo un sorbo de su café y tomo su celular para hacer una llamada

Dan: "perfecto ya tengo dos novias fáciles ahora falta la ultima"

Runo: "ay muchas posibilidades quien será el próximo"

Runo vio a dan caminando del otro lado de la acera un poco alejado

Runo: "caminar orgulloso, mirada tonta, ropa fina, lo encontré"

Runo se atravesó y camino hacia dan bajando la mirada fingiendo timidez

Dan: "caminar lento, mirada tímida, se encoje de hombros, presa fácil, te encontré"

Dan: disculpa, me podrías decir donde hay una heladería por aquí

Runo: si claro ay una a dos calles

Dan: gracias es que yo te quería invitar un helado pero no sabía donde bueno ¿quieres ir por ese helado?

Runo: claro me encantaría

Runo: "cortes de pronto amigable y sin presumir ¿estaba fingiendo?

Dan: "amable, sin tartamudeo, segura, confiada ¿estaba fingiendo?

Runo y dan: "¿Quién es esta persona?"

Dan: "se cotes" ¿y de que lo vas a querer?

Runo: "se tímida" de lo que tu quieras

Dan: "de nuevo actúa tímida actúa muy bien" ¿te parece de chocolate?

Runo: "sigue cortes y evito mi truco tiene experiencia" si por supuesto

Dan: ¿y como te llamas?

Runo: mi nombre es runo ¿y el tuyo?

Dan: yo soy dan

Runo: gracias por el helado

Dan: ¿te gustaría salir otro día? "Debo saber quien es ella"

Runo: si claro "debo saber quien es el"

Dan: nos vemos mañana en el parque

Runo: de acuerdo

Los dos se fueron a hablar con sus mentores sin saber que había comenzado una guerra entre el caza nova y la caza recompensas

Eso es todo lo que tengo hasta ahora no voy a poder actualizar muy seguido porque ya comenzaron las clases aun así hare lo que pueda


	2. tu eres mi prueba final

Aquí esta la continuación espero no haber tardado mucho no me da nada de tiempo el ir a la escuela pero hago lo que puedo n_n a propósito bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo me pertenece la trama de este fic bueno no del todo la idea esta muy usada pero bueno sin mas que decir aquí esta el capitulo

Tú eres mi prueba final

Dan entro corriendo a la casa del pelinegro al parecer sentado en el sofá en una esquina de su casa

Dan: shun, shun escucha acabo de conocer a una chica y… ¡shun despierta!

Shun: ¿eh? ¿Qué quieres dan? Por que me despiertas que no ves que no me he podido dormir bien

Dan: si, si claro te quedas despierto haciendo la "tarea" pero tengo un problema yo…

Shun: en primera yo si hago la tarea no todos somos como tú dan y en segunda que es lo que piensas que hago en vez de la tarea

Dan: lo que yo crea que tu haces no es importante ahora shun lo que importa es que tengo un problema con una chica que acabo de conocer

Shun: ¿tu un problema con una chica? ¿De que se trata?

Dan: la acabo de conocer tenia el perfil de una tímida pero solo estaba actuando y yo no me había dado cuenta

Shun: el amor te hace idiota

Dan: deja los juegos shun ella actúa muy bien no se quien sea, además me trato de hacer un truco era muy simple pero no había visto ninguna chica que lo hiciera

Shun: dan solo estas exagerando te hiso un truco simple y actúa muy bien, ¿sabes dan? Nosotros también actuamos toda la gente finge eso no es nada nuevo dan

Dan: lo se pero esta chica tiene algo diferente no se como expresarlo solo es diferente, runo es tan…

Shun: ¿como dijiste que se llamaba?

Dan: runo ¿Por qué?

Shun: …creo que te acabas de meter en algo grande dan

Dan: ¿Por qué, que pasa?

Shun: ….hace poco me entere de unas chicas que fundaron un grupo parecido al nuestro se hacen llamar caza recompensas y yo estoy saliendo con una de ellas es muy buena fingiendo y también me aplicado muchos trucos llamada Alice ella sabe guardar muy bien sus secretos pero se le escapo algo, me dijo que tenia una amiga llamada runo investigue y ella también es una caza recompensas pero me parece que aun es una aprendiz todavía no llega a ser una maestra sin embargo la e estado observando y tiene talento dan, igual que tu, por eso si logras hacer que esta chica te quiera, te daré tu medalla de maestro

Dan: es… ¿en serio?

Shun: si, ya no mas meses de salir con chicas y chicas, solo será una, solo ella, si puedes con ella podrás con cualquiera así que mejor prepárate dan por que tienes que hacer de esta chica tu novia

Dan: si, espera…novia… ¡mis otras novias!

Shun: ¿Cómo?

Dan: si antes de ella conseguí otras dos novias ella era la tercera pero aun no la he convencido de andar conmigo

Shun: dan tienes que hacer que ande contigo para llegar a ser maestro, aunque si yo fuera tu, no permitiría que ella me viera con las otras dos por que esta chica es diferente, con ella si te puede ir mal

Dan: ¿Qué hago shun?

Shun: corta a las otras dos

Dan: si pero me voy a ver con runo mañana y no se donde van a estar ellas

Shun: es tu culpa, tú resuélvelo

Dan: eres mi maestro ayúdame

Shun: muy bien dan escucha yo te voy a seguir y si alguna de tus novias se acerca yo me encargare pero necesito una foto ¿les tomaste alguna?

Dan: si la tengo en mi celular

Shun: muy bien mañana saldrás con tu mayor reto así que prepárate y… ¡SAL DE MI CASA!

Dan: muy bien, muy bien ya me voy hasta mañana

Dan sale de la casa y shun se queda pensativo se levanta y toma su chaqueta para salir de la casa

Mientras en la cafetería

Runo entro rápidamente a la cafetería para hablar con su mentora que estaba sentada en una mesa de la esquina bebiendo un poco de agua

Runo: Alice rápido necesito que me ayudes

Alice: ¿Qué pasa runo? Porque llegas así por poco me ahogo runo

Runo: lo lamento pero ¿recuerdas que hace poco me contaste la historia de un chico con quien saliste y que te conto sobre un grupo llamado caza novias?

Alice: si ¿Por qué?

Runo: creo que acabo de conocer a uno se veía arrogante pero resulto ser muy amable además de que esquivo mi truco del helado

Alice: runo creo que te estas poniendo dramática no es nada complicado esquivar el truco del helado y mucha gente finge por no decir que toda la gente no es nada raro ni fuera de lo normal no es razón para decir que el es un caza novias

Runo: no lo se créeme que este chico es muy diferente a todos los que conozco

Alice: muy bien yo me encargo de investigar por mientras continua viéndolo

Runo: voy a salir con el mañana

Alice: perfecto pronto te tendré la información, si es uno de ellos entonces ponto te pedirá ser su novia, tu acepta

Runo: pero porque si es un caza novias debería alejarme

Alice: si pero si puedes enamorarlo te ascenderé a maestra

Runo se quedo callada un momento

Runo: ¿Qué?

Alice: si puedes con el podrás con cualquiera, si no es un caza novias no tendrá importancia

Runo: y ¿me ascenderás a maestra?

Alice: si así es

Runo: que increíble me convertiré en maestra

Alice: runo debes de tener cuidado el no es chico cualquiera puede ser peligroso, no te descuides

Runo: lo hare lo mejor que pueda, ya veras que lo conseguiré puedo hacerlo

Alice: no te descuides runo

Runo: no lo hare me voy que tengo que preparar todo adiós Alice

Alice se quedo preocupada por su amiga después de todo no quería que nada le pasara y no estaba segura de si estaba o no en lo correcto, entonces entro shun y se sentó al lado de ella Alice al verlo le sonrió y este llego y la abrazo

Shun: hola Alice ¿Qué tienes?

Alice: ¿de que?

Shun: te ves preocupada

Alice: no te preocupes estoy bien (dijo mostrando una sonrisa falsa)

Shun adivino que Alice fingía esa sonrisa, llevaba un tiempo con ella y aunque todavía no podía saber cuando ella mentía esa no era su mejor actuación

Shun la tomo del mentón la miro a los ojos y acerco sus labios hasta besarla suavemente ella continuo con el beso poniendo una mano en su mejilla y cerrando los ojos, la reconfortaba que el la besara de esa forma, tan dulce, tan cálida, el rodeo su cintura con un brazo acercándola mas a ella y entonces ella detuvo el beso y lo miro a los ojos

Shun: ya estas mejor

Alice: (sonriendo) si ya estoy mejor, gracias shun

Shun: tú sabes que me gusta verte bien, y no es como que esto no me guste, yo también salgo ganando

Alice sonrió y ella misma se sintió bien de que su sonrisa fuera sincera

Al día siguiente en el parque dan estaba sentado en una banca un poco nervioso y shun estaba un poco alejado recargado en un árbol

Dan: "_por que estoy tan nervioso no es la primera vez que salgo con una chica que es lo que me pasa cálmate dan_" tranquilo

Runo: "_ya casi llego espero estar lista, espera desde cuando me preocupa tanto algo así yo puedo con esto no hay de que preocuparme, bueno solo que es un caza novias"_

**Flash back**

_Runo estaba en su habitación y de pronto le llego una llamada a su celular_

_Runo: si _

_Alice: runo ya tengo la información sobre dan_

_Runo: ¿y que resulto?_

_Alice: el si es un caza novias, aunque no es todavía un maestro me dijeron que es un aprendiz aun pero esta cerca de serlo _

_Runo: entonces el tiene mucha experiencia_

_Alice: así es así que este será tu mayor reto_

_Runo:…. Si_

_Alice: nos vemos mañana ten mucho cuidado _

_Runo: no te preocupes conseguiré ser una maestra _

**Fin del flash back**

Ojala estuviera tan segura como había sonado, pero la verdad es que estaba nerviosa, de los muchos con los que había salido el era el primer caza novias, no sabia de que forma tenia que actuar o que trucos hacer pero haría lo que pudiera para conseguirlo aun así seguía nerviosa

Dan: hola runo

Runo: hola dan

**Eso es todo lo que tengo hasta ahora dejen sugerencias por que no tengo idea de cómo continuarlo ustedes díganme como hacer la cita de dan y runo y pondré sus ideas en los siguientes capítulos espero que les haya gustado **


	3. ¿que significa un beso?

Hola, lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo y no tengo excusa no tenía ideas para continuarlo hasta pensé en abandonarlo pero me llegaron reviews con ideas y apoyándome y pude continuar así que les agradezco muchos por los reviews y por seguir leyendo aun con tanto tiempo sin actualizar, sin más que decir aquí está el fic

"lo escrito entre comillas representa los pensamientos"

_Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la trama de este fic_

¿Qué significa un beso?

Dan: hola runo

Runo: hola dan

Dan: me alegra que hayas podido venir, pensé que me plantarías

Runo: "ahora se hace el inseguro" la verdad me emociono mucho que me pidieras venir

Dan: "se vuelve a hacer la tímida" sabes, el parque de diversiones está muy cerca de aquí ¿quieres ir?

Runo: claro

Shun vigilaba esta cita desde las sombras mientras se aseguraba que ninguna de las novias de dan se acercase

La pareja comenzó a caminar con rumbo al parque de diversiones mientras repasaban las estrategias que llevarían a cabo tan pronto llegaran

Runo: "el parque es un buen comienzo, lo mejor será mostrarme como la chica asustadiza, o mejor sería ser la orgullosa o la retadora ¿Qué debería hacer?"

Dan: "que hago ¿ser el caballeroso? O ¿el tierno? O ¿o el orgulloso que no admite que tiene miedo? No sé qué hacer esto no me había ocurrido"

Sin darse cuenta estaba en la entrada del parque y runo lo llamaba para comprar las entradas

Dan: no te preocupes runo yo compro tu entrada

Runo: pero no quiero causarte molestias

Dan: no te preocupes que no es molestia

Runo: ¿estás seguro? Yo puedo pagar mi entrada

Dan: fui yo quien te invito y seria descortés de mi parte no hacerlo

Runo: "esta fingiendo ser cortes y educado, entonces seré tímida"

Dan se acerco al lugar donde se vendían los boletos (no sé cómo se llaman XD) y procurando hablar bajo de modo que runo no lo escuchara le mostro al chico que vendía los boletos una pulsera que lo distinguía como miembro de caza nova

Dan: compañero necesito dos boletos

Vendedor: si enseguida, pero aun no eres maestro así que solo puedo bajártelos de precio

Dan: si pero pronto seré maestro y entonces podre hacer lo que me plazca

Vendedor: no lo sé, yo llevo años queriendo ser maestro y nunca he podido ¿Por qué lo conseguirías tú?

Dan: cállate. Tú que sabes

Vendedor: pues sigue con falsas esperanzas, aquí están tus boletos

Dan se los retiro de un manotazo al vendedor muy enojado ¿¡como se atrevía a dudar de que se convertiría en maestro!

Se fue hasta runo tratando de poner su cara más calmada y entro al parque de diversiones

Vendedor: que chico tan ingenuo, y que mal carácter tiene

Shun: quiero un boleto

Vendedor: (muy aburrido) serán 80 pesos (no se qué precio tendrá en Japón pero lo manejo a precios de México)

Entonces Shun le muestra su collar y el chico vendedor al verlo abre los ojos visiblemente sorprendido y muy apurado le da un boleto

Vendedor: ¡aquí esta maestro Shun, lamento haberle hecho esperar!

Shun toma su boleto indiferente a la reacción del chico y se apresura a entrar al parque mientras veía a dan a punto de entrar a la montaña rusa

Dan: (ofreciéndole una mano a runo para que subiera) vamos runo

Runo: (aparentemente nerviosa) yo….

Dan: "perfecto" no te preocupes (tomándola de la barbilla y haciendo que la mirara) yo estoy aquí, no hay nada que temer

Runo: "buen movimiento" bien, confió en ti

Dan le sonrió, la tomo de la mano y se sentaron juntos en la gran atracción

Shun los miraba desde abajo mientras comenzaban a moverse en rumbo a la primera bajada, sin percatarse de que detrás de él se acercaba alguien

Alice: Shun, hola

Shun: ah, hola Alice

Runo antes de la primera bajada volteo a ver el suelo y se percato que ay estaba Alice hablando con un chico, probablemente su novio de momento, hasta que se hartase de el

Runo: "si dan me ve hablando con ella podría arruinarse todo, lo mejor será que no me vea porque seguro tratara de saludarme"

Dan: "¿con quién estará hablando Shun? Será con su novia de paso, ¿Por qué no está vigilando que alguna de mis novias aparezca? Espero que no se le ocurra distraerse, si llega alguna y me ve lo va a arruinar todo"

No tuvieron más tiempo de pensar al llegar la inminente caída, si no estuvieran ocupados gritando hubieran visto a Shun y a Alice subir a la rueda de la fortuna sin prestarles más atención

Al bajar dan estaba muy inquieto por la duda de si Shun se fue con esa chica abandonándolo o si sigue vigilando que no llegue alguna novia, a runo solo le preocupaba que Alice no fuera con ella, aunque lo dudaba ya que Alice sabia sobre esa cita

Dan decidido a dejar de preocuparse se fue hasta un juego de tiro al blanco donde fingió fallar sin embargo al ver que runo veía un peluche de gato volvió a jugar para conseguírselo

Runo: porque no vamos a…

Se detuvo al ver cerca a uno de sus ex el que más se había enamorado de ella y el que más la molestaba con propuestas de regresar y con regalos, si llegaba a hablar con dan de la forma cruel en que lo termino, ya no podría tener credibilidad en su faceta tímida

Runo: "mierda, si llega a verme todo se me va a caer" dan, porque no vamos a otro juego

Dan: (extrañado por su cambio de faceta) si, claro "¿Qué le pasa?"

Runo: (sosteniendo del brazo a dan) vamos a la casa de los espejos

Ambos entraron a la atracción y hay runo procuro tardarse tanto como pudo para evitar ser vista, el nerviosismo de runo no paso inadvertido por dan pero prefirió no preguntar sobre el tema por temor a caer en alguna trampa

Al salir runo observo alrededor y se sintió aliviada al no ver a su ex cerca

Al salir del parque tanto dan como runo estaban aliviados, la primera por no tener encuentros inesperados y el chico por no tener señales de sus novias

Mientras caminaban por la calle camino a la casa de runo a petición de este de dejarla en su casa dan se percato que al otro lado del parque estaba una de sus novias, comenzó a ponerse nervioso al no ver ninguna intervención de Shun, se acercaba y definitivamente no iba a esperar la intervención divina así que decidió el mismo intervenir y conducir a runo hasta una calle y se adentro en ella para alejarse del parque y evitar ser visto

Runo: ¿Qué pasa?

Dan: nada, solo pensé que podríamos dar una vuelta antes de dejarte en tu casa, para estar un rato más contigo

Runo: bien, me gusta más estar contigo que estar en mi casa

Dan: entonces te mantendré conmigo cuanto tiempo pueda

Runo: suenas muy decidido

Dan: estoy decidido

Runo: ¿Por qué? "veamos cómo se sale de esta"

Dan: por ti "no caeré solo con eso, preciosa"

Runo: "se salió bastante bien" ¿Por qué hacerlo por mi?

Dan: al verte quiero estar contigo, no necesito mas explicación que esa

Runo: "es bueno" entonces espero no decepcionarte

Dan: al contrario, superas todo lo que conozco "eres la mejor mentirosa que he conocido"

Runo: "tú no te quedas atrás" exageras mucho

Dan la detuvo y la puso contra la pared, suavemente puso los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo evitando que se moviera y la miro a los ojos

Dan: runo de verdad me gustas (dijo mientras la tomaba de la barbilla) y de verdad eres la mejor chica que he conocido

Dan acaricio por un momento su mejilla y runo decidió dejarse llevar para poder usarlo después (¬¬) tal y como lo había hecho muchas otras veces, entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de mirar a dan y este de forma casi ensayada se acerco a sus labios dejando unos segundos para sentir su respiración y mover su brazo para rodear la cintura de runo y acercarla más hacia su cuerpo, por fin rozo los labios de runo y de pronto su mente se nublo, solo quería probar más a fondo esos labios. Olvido a Shun, a los caza nova y a todo, en un instante solo le importaban esos labios y la persona que en ese momento pasaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello y que comenzaba a respirar mas agitadamente

Runo se sentía muy extraña, le estaba costando mucho mantenerse concentrada, solo llegaba a su mente que era el mejor beso que le habían dado

Dan comenzó a mover sus labios de nuevo y a atrapar entre los suyos los de runo mientras esta comenzaba a profundizar el beso, al cabo de unos minutos apenas, ambos se detuvieron terminando con un roce parecido al primero, permanecieron unos segundos más con los ojos cerrados para después abrirlos muy lentamente y encontrarse con la mirada del otro

Cuando dan pudo pensar claramente tuvo que improvisar su próximo movimiento

Dan: yo lo siento, fui muy precipitado

Runo reacciono al oír estas palabras, se había quedado de piedra sin la oportunidad de ser ella quien usara eso a su favor

Runo: no te preocupes

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en algo mejor así que dan rápidamente la condujo hasta la puerta de su casa

Dan: espero que mañana nos podamos ver

Runo: si pero esta vez seré yo quien elija el lugar

Dan: jajaja de acuerdo, yo invito y tu elijes el lugar

Runo: bien, hasta mañana dan

Dan: hasta mañana runo

Dan espero hasta que runo entrara a su casa y se volteo visiblemente molesto

Dan: Shun, ¿¡se puede saber porque me abandonaste!

Shun bajando del tejado de una casa de enfrente llego hasta quedar enfrente de dan

Shun: confiaba en tu habilidad de escapar cobardemente

Dan: no se si eso fue un insulto o un halago

Shun: tómatelo como quieras pero cuéntame que fue lo que paso

Dan: lo sabrías si hubieras estado hay en vez de abandonarme

Shun: te lo tomas demasiado enserio, ¿vas a contarme o no?

Dan: bien pero tu cuéntame quien es esa chica con la que saliste

Shun: entonces vamos rápido a tu casa para que te lo cuente todo

En casa de runo

Runo tomo el teléfono para llamarle a alice

Runo: hola alice

Alice: ¿qué tal te fue en tu cita?

Runo: deberías saberlo, hay estabas

Alice: pero me distraje y no pude ver mucho

Runo: pues es bastante bueno

Alice: ¿ya no tienes tanta confianza?

Runo: al contrario, estoy segura que lo conseguiré

Alice: sigues con tu excesiva confianza, ¿Qué paso?

Runo: pues por poco me ve uno de mis ex

Alice: lo arruino todo

Runo: no, por suerte conseguí ocultarme

Alice: ¿y luego qué?

Runo: pues me llevo a mi casa y me beso…

Alice: ¿te beso?

Runo: si así es

Alice: ¿y qué técnica usaste?

Runo: ninguna

Alice: ¿Por qué?

Runo: no tuve tiempo

Alice: ¿no tuviste tiempo? Pero era la ocasión perfecta y es la que mejor manipulas ¿Qué paso?

Runo: pues….no estoy segura

Alice: ¿no estás segura?

Runo: pues luego de que me beso no se me ocurrió nada, estaba en blanco y no pude actuar antes de que él se disculpara

Alice: entonces ya no pudiste hacer nada

Runo: exacto

Alice: ¿eso te había pasado antes?

Runo: la verdad es que no, fue muy extraño

Alice: (diciéndolo de broma) pues ten cuidado, tal vez te enamore con un beso

Alice se rio pero no escucho nada del otro lado

Alice: ¿runo?

Runo: ¿eh? Alice te llamo luego

Alice: runo…

Demasiado tarde, runo ya había colgado

En su habitación runo estaba en su cama mirando al techo absorbida en sus pensamientos

Runo: "¿de verdad podría llegar a enamorarme? No, que absurdo, solo me confié demasiado nada más"

En casa de dan

Shun: ¿así que la besaste? Eso pudo haber sido peligroso

Dan: me vi en la necesidad de hacerlo, porque cierto amigo me abandono

Shun: ¿Por cuánto vas a seguir con eso? Ya me disculpe

Dan: al menos no hizo ninguna trampa

Shun: ¿Por qué habrá sido?

Dan: no estoy seguro la verdad

Shun: y más importante ¿por qué no te detuviste al primer roce? Pudiste haber fingido que estabas muy apenado o que estabas triste o cualquier cosa mejor

Dan: pues yo….

Shun: ¿tu?

Dan: solo pensé que podría seguir sin ningún riesgo

Shun: ¿?

Dan: bueno, ahora tú cuéntame de la chica con la que estabas

Shun: lo siento pero ya es muy tarde ya debo irme a casa

Dan: ¡oye! Dijiste que me contarías

Shun: se agoto el tiempo, si no hubieras tardado tanto en contarme de tu cita pude haberte contado de la mía

Dan: oye espera…

Shun: (abriendo la puerta para irse) nos vemos dan

Dan: oye….

Mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa Shun no podía hacer menos que sentirse culpable

Shun: "lo siento pero aun no puedes saberlo dan, será después"

Dan en su casa se sentó en su cama para pensar en porque no detuvo ese beso

Dan: no recuerdo que estaba pensando, ¿Qué significo ese beso?

Runo: ¿Qué significa un beso?

Ambos pusieron sus dedos sobre sus labios (cada quien en su casa) y solo se negaban a aceptar que habían sentido algo en aquel beso

Dan: "no, solo no sentí que había peligro eso es todo ¿Por qué sentiría algo al besar a esa chica? Todo lo que hace es mentir igual que yo así que no tiene importancia"

Runo: "debo dejar de pensar de pensar en ello, no debería de importarme, voy a convertirme en maestra y eso es lo único que importa"

Dan: "me convertiré en maestro y ese vendedor se tragara sus palabras, eso es lo único que me importa"

Decidieron no pensar más en eso y prepararse para la siguiente cita, esta vez elegida por runo

Que sueño tengo XD lamento no haber podido hacerlo mejor o tan siquiera más largo pero no tengo cabeza de momento así que espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y por favor dejen sugerencias, opiniones, amenazas o peticiones nos leemos


	4. ataque por tres flancos

Hola, sé que tarde muchísimo, demasiado, de hecho pensé en abandonar este fic pero me abstengo de abandonar cualquier cosa que inicie, así que me decidí por continuarla, lamento las molestias y la larga espera y agradezco a los que dejaron en los capítulos anteriores reviews y a los que sigan leyendo

-dialogo –

"pensamientos"

Acciones y demás XD

_Lectura_

_Bakugan no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, solo la trama de este fic_

Ataque por tres flancos

"hoy tengo una cita" pensó con pereza, tenía una cita con un chico llamado Mark, o Kevin, ¿o era Marcos? ¿Tal vez era Víctor? Bueno, después checaría el nombre, por eso Alice le decía siempre que anotara los nombres, que bueno que la tenía a ella de maestra, porque nunca se fijaba demasiado en los detalles de las personas con las cuales salía

Pero también tenía una cita con dan, del cual recordaba cada detalle que sabía, y cada instante de su última cita, y también para su tormento cada detalle de ese beso, _cada detalle_

Y se regañaba a si misma cuando pensaba en eso y sonreía, pero aún tenía que pensar a donde ir, el parque había sido un buen movimiento, pero a ella no se le ocurría ningún buen lugar, ¿algún restaurante? Muy típico y muy caro, ¿algún centro comercial? No, desconfiaba de sí misma, si iban a un centro comercial segura que ella terminaría pidiéndole que le comprara muchas cosas, con los demás lo hacía, pero con él no podía hacer algo así

Entonces, ¿A dónde tendría que ir?

Runo: bueno, primero lo primero, tengo que cancelar la cita con… (Checando su libreta) ¿Qué clase de nombre es este? Ah, esta al revés (voltea la libreta) Bryan, sigue siendo raro

Tomo su teléfono y marco el número que él le había dado

Runo: bueno, disculpe, ¿esta Bryan?... si, espero… hola, es por la cita de hoy… es que tengo que ir con una amiga a un museo… no, el próximo fin de semana estaré ocupada, pero si me desocupo te llamo… si claro adiós

Colgó antes de que el pudiera despedirse, era cruel _sí,_ pero así _tenía _que ser, al menos hasta que consiguiera ser maestra, entonces no habría necesidad de nada de eso y ya no tendría que seguir lastimando a nadie mas

Pero por ahora… era algo que tenía que hacer, por mientras, pero solo por el momento porque dan era su carta al triunfo y con el aseguraba que sería maestra… si, lo aseguraba

¿En verdad lo aseguraba? Con el tiempo comenzó a perder la seguridad en eso, se preguntó si dan tendría confianza o si desconfiaría igual que ella

Runo: siempre luce tan confiado

Alice: ¿Quién?

Runo: dan… ¿Alice? ¡Alice! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

Alice: olvidaste tus llaves en el trabajo

Runo: ¿hoy? Pero hoy no fui a trabajar

Alice: hace un año… una buena maestra tiene acceso a la casa de sus alumnas

Runo: ¬¬ deberías de haberme avisado

Alice: pues te aviso que he entrado a tu casa muchas veces, que limpies tu cuarto, y que la comida de tu refrigerador está empezando a oler mal

Runo: no se ni para que dije eso, sería más feliz sin saber

Alice: la felicidad de la ignorancia es pasajera, y además tarde o temprano tenías que saber

Runo: ¿planeabas decirme?

Alice: esperaba que te dieras cuenta, eres distraída

Runo: no esperaba esto ¬¬

Alice: nunca lo esperas, pero vine para preguntarte sobre tu cita de hoy con dan

Runo: yo iba a ir a verte para preguntarte a donde ir

Alice: ¿te toca elegir?

Runo: si

Alice: pues te lleva un poco de ventaja por dejar que tu elijas a donde ir

Runo: lo sé, no puedo llevarlo a algún lugar caro, se me agotaron los recursos

Alice: pero te acaban de pagar, ¿Cómo acabaste tan rápido con ese dinero?

Runo: tenía hambre y no quería cocinar, fui a un restaurante

Alice: ¿te gastaste todo ese dinero en una comida?

Runo: es que el centro comercial estaba cerca

Alice: ¬¬ ¿y qué vas a hacer?

Runo: es lo que estoy preguntándote

Alice: a ver, no creo que tomar autobuses sea muy romántico, así que tendrás que llegar a pie, debe ser barato

Runo: gratis, si se puede

Alice: ¬¬ gratis, y debe estar cerca

Runo: ¿Cuáles son mis opciones?

Alice: rezarle a dios, vender tu ropa o cancelar

Runo: ¬¬ necesito alguna opción que sea viable

Alice: pues no sé qué podrías hacer con todos esos límites, por eso siempre te digo que…

Ambas terminaron su discusión en el instante en el que escucharon golpes en la puerta, runo comprobó la hora viendo con temor que era la hora en la que dan pasaría a su casa

Miro a Alice, la puerta (que volvía a ser golpeada), a Alice de nuevo, y la ventana

Runo: si quisieras salir por la ventana (señalando la ventana de la cocina)

Alice: me esconderé en tu habitación (contesto tranquilamente subiendo las escaleras)

Runo: (suspiro yendo a abrir la puerta) hola dan

Dan: hola runo, estas hermosa

Runo: "que cliché" muchas gracias

Dan: y ¿A dónde iremos?

Runo: "que buena pregunta" eso es una sorpresa "hasta para mi"

Dan: (sonriendo) muy bien, vamos

Dan le extendió el brazo caballerosamente pero runo solo le sonrió y comenzó a caminar, dan la miro sorprendido pero entonces sonrió y comenzó a seguirla

Runo caminaba de frente y trataba de ver si habría algo interesante o algún lugar cercano, por suerte dan no parecía darse cuenta de que no sabía hacia donde se dirigía, de pronto algo llamo su atención, de lejos creyó ver a uno de sus ex -novios, marco, el que peor había pasado su rompimiento, aun le seguía insistiendo en que volvieran, ¿es que era masoquista o qué?

Viro con dan hacia una calle cercana para que no los viera, porque estaba segura de que si los veía y trataba de ir con ella arruinaría todo, por primera vez agradeció que hubiera alguien tan distraído como para no darse cuenta de que había cambiado de dirección de forma brusca

Dan estaba viendo las calles, casi no recorría esa parte de la cuidad y no sabía por dónde iban, pero no le preocupaba puesto que iba con runo, así que solo se dejaba llevar, esa era su filosofía de vida

Dan: "déjate llevar, que relajante, espera, creo que runo me está hablando"

Runo: ¿conocías esta parte de la ciudad? "espero que sí"

Dan: no

Runo: "mierda" ¿entonces no te haces una idea de a dónde vamos?

Dan: no "¿Por qué tanta pregunta?"

Runo: oh, qué bien, así no se arruinara la sorpresa "y si nos perdemos será todo culpa mía"

Runo continuo caminando y a su lado pasaron unos cuantos perros, inconscientemente se agarró del brazo de dan y se pegó más a él

Dan: (con una sonrisa) ¿te dan miedo los perros? "ya te tengo"

Runo: "no lo creo" no, solo que no me gustan

Dan: a mí me dan miedo las arañas, de pequeño me lanzaron una a la cara y desde entonces me dan pavor

Runo lo miro y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

Runo: "si tú dices algo personal primero, el otro tendrá que decir algo personal también"

Dan: ¿Por qué te dan miedo los perros?

Runo: "muy bien, acepto mi derrota" porque uno ataco a mi hermano, cuando éramos chicos y yo estaba a su lado, no me gustan desde entonces

Dan: "¿si tendrá un hermano?" entonces el té cuido

Runo: siempre me cuidaba

Dan: es mi turno de cuidarte

Mientras dan decía esto tomo su mano y le sonrío, runo le devolvió la sonrisa, no había ningún hermano, ella nunca tuvo hermanos, la razón de su aversión a los perros era muy diferente

Pero antes de que la conversación tomara más profundidad ella vio algo detrás de dan, como mensaje divino vio su salvación

Exposición de arte y pintura

Días 7, 8, 9 y 10

De las 8:00 a las 7:00

Entrada gratis, presentando la obra "¿pintas tu alma?"

De

Ángel Michael Mancera Beis

En la plaza de la filosofía

Runo: mira dan

Dan: ¿Qué es eso?

Runo: parece que va a haber una exposición de arte, ¿Qué tal si vamos?

Dan: "¿que estará tramando?" ¿Eh? Si claro

Runo: "¡me salve!" preguntemos por donde es

Dan: ¿y que pasara con el lugar que me ibas a mostrar?

Runo: podemos ir para la siguiente cita (dijo sin darse cuenta y con una sonrisa)

Dan: (sonriendo) ¿eso es una invitación?

Runo: (sonrojada) solo si tú quieres

Dan: ¿Cómo negarme a algo así? (sonriéndole coqueto)

Runo: "que buena movida, siento envidia" muy bien, es un trato

Dan: "¡he mejorado!" eso es perfecto, creo que es por allá (señalando un lugar con mucha gente)

Runo volteo hacia donde estaba señalando y noto que había mucha gente, se acercaron más y vieron un gran letrero que decía "plaza de la filosofía" se acercaron y vieron como todos iban viendo las pinturas que estaban colocadas alrededor de la plaza y al lado de cada una de ellas estaba la reseña escrita por su autor

Dan y runo comenzaron a ver las pinturas, algunas eran de paisajes increíbles y en las reseñas estaba la información de los lugares e incluso algunas contaban la aventura que llevo al autor a pintarla

Otras eran retratos de personas, y de ciudades, las ciudades donde vivían o donde habían estado

Pero una en especial llamo la atención de ambos, una pintura en donde se veían 3 mascaras sin cuerpo, inclinadas las unas a las otras, como tratando de encontrarse, las máscaras tenían colores oscuros y claros, definidos en los extremos y mesclados en medio, además de que cada una tenia rupturas, cada mascara tenía algo diferente de fondo, no supieron por qué pero en ese momento esa pintura les llamo muchísimo la atención, supieron porque al leer la reseña

"_De pequeños, nos ponemos mascaras para poder diferenciarnos de otros, para poder reconocernos, y para no perdernos porque siempre le hemos temido al vacío_

_Cuando crecemos, queremos que los demás nos reconozcan, ese es el nuevo color con el que pintamos nuestras máscaras, pintamos nuestro cuerpo, nuestra actitud y nuestro carácter_

_Cuando queremos escondernos, pintamos de nuevo nuestro ser, lo llenamos de más capas de pintura, de más peso, cada vez se va rompiendo más la máscara y los colores se van desgastando más, se van haciendo difusos_

_Hasta que… ya no sabes quién eres, ni lo que eres, ya no te encuentras entre tanto peso que nos hemos impuesto, porque en ese momento nos damos cuenta, estamos rotos_

_Y tal vez siempre lo hemos estado, tal vez todos lo estaremos, tal vez la línea es tan delgada que no refleja en la pintura lo que tratamos de decir_

_Pero…" _

Runo detuvo su lectura que la tenía tan interesada cuando un gran alboroto llamo su atención, dan también volteo, y ambos vieron como un chico llegaba, aparentemente importante, ya que todos lo voltearon a ver y susurraban cosas, otros se limitaban a mirarlo atónitos, ellos solo veían muchos sujetos vestidos de traje, parecían guardaespaldas, un momento, ¿eso eran pistolas?, pues si, eran guardaespaldas, y para el numero de ellos, debía ser alguien importante

Runo trato de ver entre ellos pero no veía nada, solo veía que seguían caminando en su dirección… un momento… estaban muy cerca y parecían ir en específico hacia ellos

Todos los guardaespaldas se pararon justo delante de ellos, y tanto runo como dan tuvieron que subir la cabeza para poder verlos, ya que todos ellos parecían unas torres gigantes y musculosas, además de que el hecho de que todos tuvieran lentes oscuros los hacia ver más intimidantes, runo y dan esperaron que dijeran o hicieran algo, pero solo estaban parados enfrente de ellos, quietos, estáticos, sin hacer o decir...

Guardia: ACCCHUUU

Guardia 2: salud

… muy bien, si hicieron algo, pero no iba al caso

Chico: pueden moverse chicos

Dan y runo escucharon una voz, pero creyeron imaginarla, porque se escuchaba de adentro de los guardias, y si algo vivía adentro de esas masas gigantes, era increíble

Chico: en serio, ya pueden dejarme

Guardias: pero, ¿está seguro?

Chico: si, vayan a ver las pinturas

Los guardias dudosos, se movieron, y tanto dan como runo buscaron alguna señal de vida, pero no había nada

Chico: ¡hola!

Ambos bajaron la cabeza, y vieron a un chico bajito, en comparación con los guardias, rubio y con gafas, tenía los ojos azules y se peinaba con una pequeña colita, además los veía con curiosidad

Dan y runo: hola

Chico: (muy animado) mi nombre es marucho, ¿y el de ustedes?

Dan: (dudoso) soy dan

Runo: (confundida) runo

Marucho: ¿están disfrutando de las pinturas?

Dan y runo: si

Marucho: perdonen si se sienten observados, pero mis guardias se niegan a dejarme

A todos les salió una pequeña gota en la cabeza, dan y runo se voltearon y vieron unos hombres gigantes tratando de esconderse, sin mucho éxito, puesto que la mayoría de los lugares que eligieron eran más pequeños que ellos (un árbol, una pintura, un poste, un niño, un periódico XD)

Dan: ¿Por qué están contigo?

Marucho: por órdenes de mi padre, les dijo que no me perdieran de vista y le están haciendo caso, ¿me ayudarían a escapar?

Ambos se miraron con duda, ¿Qué pretendía?

Dan: no estoy muy seguro de eso, se ven muy grandes

Marucho: pero son lentos, y escapar no es muy difícil, me he escapado mil veces

Runo: ¿en serio?

Marucho: si, ¿me ayudaran?

Dan y runo lo miraron con cierta duda, hasta que la cabeza de dan dio un "clic" y comprendió porque tenía tantos guardias

Dan: ¿eres marucho marakuda? (¿será ese su apellido en el anime?)

Marucho: así es, ¿por?

Dan: tú eres el que paga esta exposición

Marucho: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Dan: ¬¬ dice ahí en la entrada (señalando un cartel)

Todos voltean y abajo del cartel que decía "exposición de pinturas" estaba escrito "patrocinado por empresas marakuda"

A marucho se le cayó la típica gotita en la cabeza al ver eso escrito

Runo: que observador

Dan: gracias

Marucho: les dije que no pusieran eso

Runo: ¿te molesta?

Marucho: atrae malas amistades

Dan: seguro que sí

Marucho: (mirando con más atención a dan) tu… creo que te he visto en otro lugar… ¡ah! ¿Tú eres amigo de shun kazami?

Dan trago grueso

Dan: "finge demencia" creo que no, lo siento

Marucho: pero ya te he visto con él, él es hijo de un socio de mi padre, y creo que te llevo a una reunión en alguna ocasión

Dan: "mierda, ¬¬ no volveré a ir con shun" ¡ah! Shun…. Si

Marucho: ¿entonces si eres su amigo?

Dan: "ahora como me salgo de esta" si, es amigo mío, pero no lo veo muy seguido

Runo: dan, ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

Dan: "mierda, lo noto" por nada, tengo calor, solo es eso

Eso estaba mal, runo había notado su nerviosismo, y se había visto demasiado falsa su mentira de no conocer a shun, pero si marucho sabia de shun, ¿sabría de los caza novas?

Dan: "estoy es muy arriesgado, tengo que salir de aquí, y sacar a runo también"

Dan tenía que hacer algo, y rápido, y por si fuera poco, vio muy cerca de ahí a una de sus ex –novias, con la que salió el mismo día que conoció a runo

En resumen, estaba siendo atacado, y su integridad, su orgullo y su posición como maestro estaban peligrando, tenía tres flancos siendo atacados y tres atacantes, runo, marucho, y su ex –novia

Dan: "¡mierda, mierda!" marucho, ¿querías escapar?

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Lamento en serio el retraso, sé que tarde demasiado pero aun así a los que estén leyendo esta historia espero que les haya gustado y que la hayan disfrutado, mantengo mi promesa de no abandonar ningún fic que empiece y le agradezco mucho a los que dejaron un review en capítulos pasados y a los que dejen uno en este XD el próximo capi tendrá… ¡más romance! XD nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


End file.
